


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #0.8

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #0.8

Inkastoo laga filayaa inuu ka qayb galo hawlaha qaarkood, sida walaalkiis ay boqoraddu samaysay ee gacanta, Jaime ogaa in dhaqanka qofna doonayay in uu ka qeyb. Jaime ahaa biday in ka degaya Kings, Tyrion sida inta badan ku majaajiloodeen.

"Waxaa jira dhowr, kuwa kale ee dad ugu xiisaha badan oo u yimid in ay raadsadaan dhagaystayaal la boqoradda," ayuu yiri Tyrion. "Hunt Lady soo safreen Tarth."

Brienne. Lady Hunt ayaa. Jaime marnaba naftiisa u keeni karo isaga si wac. Waxay ahayd inuu gabar Brienne, wax kasta oo caadadiisu uu dhigayaa.

"Maxay Brienne la boqoradda?" ayuu weyddiiyey, oo la yaabay in ay bartaan in ay jirtay magaalada. Waxaa hayaa uu jasiiradda si uu hayo qol uu.

"Waxa uu wiilkiisii weynaa oo doonaya in ay geesigeeda ah iyo si Brienne isaga keenaa Kings ka degaya si loo arko haddii uu wiilka noqon kartaa Squire ah."

"Waa immisa jir ilmaha?" Jaime weydiiyay, kaduudka.

"Laba iyo toban oo dhaadheer ee da'diisa."

"By ilaahyada, iyo laba iyo toban," guryamaa Jaime, dareemaan jir.

Waxaa u muuqatay shalay in dagaalka uu ahaa mid ka badan oo Brienne kaga tageen, dib uu jasiiradda, nin ee jiida. Jaime waligii fahmin wixii waalan gabadha in ay guursadaan Ser Hyle Hunt, haddii aroos ay si kaftan ah soo jeediyay inuu caadifad qarsoodi ah ayaa shaaca ka qaaday in markii ay arkeen isaga oo taagan ay xadhig. Kaftan A madow iyo kaftan xun, laakiin marna ogaa Jaime Hyle samayn japes fiican.

Hyle Hunt ahaa, in odoraska Jaime, wax yar oo aad u faraxsan oo aad u doqon inay fiiro gaar ah Brienne muteysto. Ma aha in uu ahaa nacas ama bahal weyn, laakiin qiimaha lacagta ah ee ma aha mid la mid ah sida qiimaha oo dahab ah.

Haddana waa in iyadu ku aragtay wax nin.

"Sidee carruur badan oo hadda yeeleen, da?" Jaime weydiiyay. "Waxaan count laga badiyay ka dib markii saddexaad."

"Five," Tyrion si tartiib ah ayuu yiri. "Inkasta oo aan shaki dadka kale la socda doonaa Ser Hunt waa dhintay oo la aasay ee labadii sano ee la soo dhaafay."

Waxa uu ka sheekeeyay in, haa. Jaime doonayey inuu qoro, in warqad sida in ay u soo diri. Laakiin mar uu qorayay in Dejino uu helay waxa ay adag tahay in la qoro xitaa xukun. In ka badan labo sano ka dib markii arooskii Brienne, uu isku dayay in uu ka warqabaan naftiisa. Waxay is dhaafsadeen waraaqo. Brienne ahaa mashquul socda guriga ah, mashquul iyada iyo ninkeeda, culus leh ilmaha. Warqadihiisu ayaa ku dhaca. Iyada oo aan la micno ah iyadii ku yidhi, waraaqaha uu soo koray harkiisa, sidoo kale.

Iyadoo Brienne lahaayeen badan ku yiraahdaan isaga, waxa uu lahaa yar, in la yidhaahdo. Maalmood oo uu ku jiray isla dhacay hooska Kings ka degaya. Waxa uu waligiis ahaa fiican at qoraal ah oo ay ahayd xitaa ka xun in ay isku dayaan in ay qeexaan tedium ee jiritaankiisa.


End file.
